A Dice In The Hand
by Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos
Summary: Full title: A Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table.   A new little fiction with Duke Devlin, because I don't think he gets enough attention. DukexOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A ****Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table.**

_Story © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi._

**Chapter One.**

It was a warm summer's day, sometime in June, and the Black Crown Game Shop was rather quiet. Then again, most of the kids, the younger ones anyway, were still in school. The older ones were probably occupying the Duel arenas in the other parts of the building, or off doing whatever it is teenagers do.

The only customers in the shop were a few teenage boys standing by the rare card display cabinet, being watched by the hawk-like eyes of one of the assistants; a couple, presumably parents, talking to the checkout girl, who seemed to be getting exceedingly perplexed, probably because they were finding it difficult to understand the rules of whatever game's starter set they were buying, most likely for their kid; and lastly, a teenage girl, who was standing in front of some display cases with little monster figurines in them.

"Are you okay there?" The girl jumped, startled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. Um, yeah, I'm fine thanks. I'm just looking. The quality of these figures is amazing, even though they're so small."

"Yeah. Dungeon Dice Monsters has got a lot to live up to if it wants to get as many players as Duel Monsters has."

"That's true," she turned to look at him. "Do you play?"

"Play what?"

"Both? Either?"

"Oh. I play both but I specialise in Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Cool." She straightened up from leaning over one of the cases looking at some Spellcaster figures.

"Yourself? I'm Duke by the way."

"Ashely. I normally play Duel Monsters."

"Normally?"

"I've given it up for awhile."

"Ah, I see. Ever played Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"I've looked into it, but…" She shook her head. "I couldn't get the hang of it."

"So, why are you looking at figures for the game if you can't or don't play it?"

"Doesn't hurt to look, does it?"

"I guess not."

"I'm thinking about collecting them anyway. I have a few at home; I thought I'd look at a few more."

One of the shop assistants approached them. "Mr Devlin, your tutorial starts in ten minutes."

"Right, okay." Duke nodded at the man and the assistant left. "Well, that's my call to leave. Nice to meet you, Ashely. "

"Yeah, and you. See you around sometime." Ashely replied.

"Yeah sure. See you."

"Devlin?" She mumbled a few moments later, looking up from the Warrior figures at her reflection in the glass cabinet. "Where have I heard that before?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A ****Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table.  
**  
_Story and Ashely Sketcher © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™  
Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi._

**Chapter Two.**

"Mr Pegasus Sir, you have a phone call."

"Oh Croquet, do you have a memory like a goldfish? I told you to hold all my calls."

"I'm sorry Sir."

"I'm trying to relax and watch Funny Bunny."

"I am sorry Sir, but the caller, she says it's quite important."

"She, Croquet?"

"Yes Sir."

Pegasus paused his Funny Bunny show, took the video phone from Croquet and answered his call. "Ashely, dearest, how i _are_ /i you?"

She smiled warmly. "I'm fine thank you." Her eyes darted to the left slightly. "Oh! I didn't check the time before I called, I'm interrupting Funny Bunny, aren't I?"

Pegasus shook his head. "It doesn't matter dear. Croquet said you wanted something quite important?"

She scratched behind her right ear slightly. "Well, now that I think about it, it seems quite trivial. I could've just emailed you."

"It must've seemed quite urgent for you to forget to check the time," Pegasus pointed out, "you're normally very good with phoning just after Funny Bunny's finished."

She blushed lightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. What is it you wanted? Was it another idea for a card?" His face lit up slightly. "Another Toon perhaps?"

Ashely giggled. "No, not this time I'm afraid. Although, I'll think about it. I wanted to ask you if the name 'Duke Devlin' rang any metaphorical bells?"

"Devlin?" Pegasus pondered this. "What's he look like?"

"Er…" Ashely blinked a few times, trying to remember.

"Don't tell me you didn't take anything in?" Pegasus asked. "You're very observant Toonie."

"I-I can't remember. I wasn't paying much attention to him really."

"What were you paying attention to?"

"Some little Duel Monster figurines in one of the display cabinets."

"Well, they can't have been for Duel Monsters. Duel Monsters is a card game, remember?"

"Oh I know that." Ashely said, pouting. "I **do** play y'know. And," she continued, with a slight grin, "I'm quite good at it too."

Pegasus laughed. "Oh I know. So, what were the figurines for?"

"Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Dungeon Dice…Ah!"

"What?"

"Devlin, wore a die in his ear?"

"Erm…Yeah."

"Black ponytail, green eyes, eye make-up, specifically eyeliner?"

"Hahaha. Yes."

"Devlin boy, is the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters." He watched Ashely blink, and then frown slightly. "Yes." Pegasus answered, almost reading Ashely's mind. "It's true. He was also beaten at his own game by the way."

"Let me guess." Ashely said with a sigh. "Yugi, right?"

"Yes indeedy."

"Or was it the spirit of his Puzzle? Whatsisname? Yami? "

"I think it's Atemu actually."

"Ah, I don't know. Not that bothered to be honest."

"Why did you ask, by the way?"

"I thought I recognised his name, but couldn't put my finger on why, or where I'd heard it before. So, I thought I'd call you, 'cause you normally know the answer to all my questions."

"Ahhh. Yes, I told you about his splendid little dice game before Duelist Kingdom, and I discussed with you the idea of working with him, remember?"

"Yeah, actually. _Now_ I remember anyway." Pegasus smiled. "Okay well, that's it really, so I'm going to go now."

"Okay dearest. Love to your mother when you next speak to her."

"Will do."

"Take care of yourself."

"Make sure you do too though, don't work too hard. Much love." Ashely blew him a kiss, which he caught, she smiled and hung up.

'So she's discovered Devlin boy?' Pegasus thought, turning back to his Funny Bunny marathon. 'A game of dice versus a game of cards. This could be _very _interesting.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A ****Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table.**

_Story and Ashely Sketcher © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi._

**Chapter Three.**

"The creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters?" Ashely placed a Dark Magic Ritual card in the center of her coffee table, next to a Magician of Black Chaos card. "How…Weird."

"Why so?"

"Agh!" Ashely jumped. "Chaos, don't startle me like that!"

"I apologise." The magician said, bowing his head, and then sitting down next to her." "How is it weird?"

She edged closer to him. "I'm not sure exactly."

Chaos placed his hand on hers, and stared at the Duel Monster cards on the table in front of them. "I thought you'd put us away?"

"**You** never stay where I put you though."

"This is true, but what do you expect? I'm your Duel Spirit, your Guardian. Of course I'm not going to stay away."

Ashely picked up a Dark Magician Girl. "I did put you away, briefly. Then I realized that I couldn't do that to you. It'd be disrespectful almost."

"No, not really. You wanted a break, we understand that."

"I feel as if I'm disrespecting you guys though."

"Oh right." Chaos looked at the cards again. "Wait, that's not your deck."

"I know." She looked at him, and put the Dark Magician Girl back on the table, next to the Dark Magic Ritual. "These are the cards I have a connection with."

"Oh right." He picked up a Dark Magician. "So, why do you have them all out?"

"I don't know, to be honest. It just felt right."

"I see." He patted her head. "Strange little girl."

"Hey!" Ashely swatted his hand away. "I'm not a little girl! I'm 18 years old."

"I know." He brushed some stray hairs off her face. "I'm sorry."

She folded her arms crossly and pouted. Then she looked at Chaos and unfolded her arms. "I can never stay cross with you."

"And me with you. Now, why is Duke being the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters weird?" She shrugged. "Okay then."

"I'll sleep on it or something." She stood up and gently scooped up the cards on from the table, carefully shuffled them together into a neat pile, kissed the top of the pile and slipped them into her shiny black deck box.

"You've done that exact same sequence ever since you built your first deck." Chaos stated.

Ashely held the deck box in both hands, close to her chest. "I know. I love my cards, and it's my little way of showing them, and others that I do."

"Cute."

Ashely padded over to the display unit, pulled down a silver box, put her deck box in it and then sat back next to her Magician. "I think I may go back to that game shop tomorrow."

"What will that achieve?"

"I'll see if I feel weird in his presence."

"And that will achieve…What exactly?"

"I'm not sure." Her eyes fell on the little Dungeon Dice Monster figurines on of the shelves of the display unit. "But I think there's something weird about him, and I'll be damned if I don't figure out what."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table.**

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos:** Yah. Hi. I'd like to dedicate the whole story to Tie-dyed Trickster (and her various muses.) Just beacuse I can.  
**Chaos:** Story and Ashely Sketcher © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™  
__Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi._

**Chapter Four**.

Ashely was examining the Beast-Warrior Dungeon Dice Monster figurines when there was a sudden surge of people entering the shop, mostly preteens and small children, which came with a lot of noise. She guessed that they had just been to one of Duke's tutorials, which apparently were a weekly thing, (despite the fact that he had held one the day before), and were here to buy a starter set, if they didn't have one already, or some booster packs.

"Excuse me, miss?" A small boy, who only came up to Ashely's waist, gently tugged on her sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Can please you tell me if there's a Garnecia Elefantis figure up on that shelf?" He asked politely.

"Sam?" A young woman, presumably the boy's mother appeared. "There you are. I hope you're not bothering this young lady."

Ashely smiled softly. "He's not. He just asked me to look for something because he can't see." She turned to the little boy again. "Which one was it again?"

"A Garnecia Elefantis please." He replied quietly.

Ashely had another, closer look. "Aha! Here we go." She reached up, plucked on from the stand, and then gave it to him. "There you go."

Sam smiled. "Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome."

"Thank you. Have a nice day." His mother said.

"And you." Ashely watched them wander up to the checkout to pay, and then turned back to the display case. She stayed in the shop, moving from case to case until the swarm of small children and flowed out of the shop doors, leaving the store nearly empty.

"That was kind of you."

She jumped. Again. "Three times in two days," she muttered. "At this rate I'm going to have a heart attack." She turned around slightly, and saw Duke leaning against the checkout, which, oddly, wasn't being manned. "Hi."

"Hello. Again. Do you always help out others?"

"Sometimes. Plus, he was so polite, I couldn't say no."

Duke raised an eyebrow and lightly folded his arms. "You were here yesterday. We didn't get any stock in overnight, why are you back again?"

Ashely tucked a lock of hair behind her left ear. "I was focusing mainly on the Dragon display case yesterday. I'm focusing on the Beast-Warriors today."

"What is there to focus on?"

"Well, I collect the figures, 'cause I still don't understand the rules."

"Oh right. I remember, you told me that you tried learning, but you didn't really get it."

"Yeah. So, if I collect the figures, I'm going to examine them to make sure I get only the best."

"Of course you're going to get the best," Duke scoffed. "This is **my** store after all." She shook her head slightly and went back to looking closely at the display case. "What?"

"You just remind me of my Ra father a little, that's all."

"Your what?"

"Ra father. God father. Same thing to me, I'm part Egyptian."

"Ohhh."

"Although looking at my hair and skin, you wouldn't think it."

"Agreed."

"Cheek."

Suddenly, three schoolgirls, Ashely guessed that they were about 13 years old, entered the shop and stood by the Duel Monster booster stand, glancing over at Duke every so often and giggling.

"Hello girls." They giggled more. "How may I help you?" Duke asked.

The other two gently nudged the blushing brunette forwards slightly. "Hey! Girls…" She looked up at Duke. "Did you i _really_ /i create Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"Yes."

The blonde then asked; " Did you _really_ duel the King of Games?"

"And Joey Wheeler?" The black haired girl piped up.

"I did."

Ashely saw Duke's shoulders tense up slightly. 'I bet,' she mused. 'He's expecting them to ask if he was really beaten at his own game by Yugi, when it was Yugi's first game of Dungeon Dice Monsters.'

The three girls looked at each other. "Can we have your autograph?" They asked in union, all producing photos of Duke.

"Uhhh, sure." Duke could see that blonde girl by the display cases, in the corner of his eye as he was signing the girls' photos. She was giggling to herself.

"Thank you!" The three chorused, and then with a final group giggle, they left.

"No…Problem?" Duke mumbled, scratching his ear slightly. He then turned his attention to the giggling blonde in the corner of his shop. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"It's just that…You looked so confused and/or relieved when they asked for your autograph."

"So?"

"It was funny."

He crossed his arms again, walked over to her and stood next to her. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Ashely." She moved to the Spellcasters and looked at them for a little while. She gasped.

"What?" Duke peered over her shoulder.

"You have a Magician of Black Chaos figure!"

"Yes, so?"

"What do you mean 'so?' He's my signature, and most favourite, Duel Monster!"

"Oh, I see." He watched her pull a top-loader from the inside pocket of her denim jacket.

"See?" She said, showing him. "I carry his card and Ritual around with me everywhere."

Duke raised his eyebrows. "Why? If he's your signature card, why isn't he in your deck?"

"Because," Ashely replied, watching the checkout girl go back to her station and sit down, just in time for a small group of teenagers to walk in the door. "I don't duel anymore."

"Oh."

"Well, I haven't given up, just…Put dueling on hold for a little while." She put the card back in her pocket. "Gives me a chance to explore new things. And I swear I said this to you yesterday."

Duke smiled apologetically "Most likely. I probably just forgot."

Ashely caught glance of the clock over Duke's shoulder. "Oh Ra!"

He blinked. "What?"

"I was supposed to be at work ten minutes ago. Seeya!"

With a unintentional flick of her blonde hair and a slight wave, Ashely has turned on her heel and gone before Duke could even blink.


	5. Chapter 5

**A ****Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table.**

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos:** Yah. Hi. I'd like to dedicate the whole story to Tie-dyed Trickster (and her various muses.) Just beacuse I can. Oh, and go read Kaiba Cat, which is in my favourites, it's an excellent story. endshamlessplug  
**Chaos:** Story and Ashely Sketcher © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™  
__Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi._

**Chapter Five.**

This sort of level of interaction, the same process, carried on for another two weeks. It was a very busy Saturday morning, two weeks later; considerably busier than normal due to it being the first day of the summer holidays, and Ashely was back at Duke's shop.

'She's been coming to this shop almost every day,' Duke thought. 'And yet, she's never brought anything. She has to be up to something. I just can't think what.'

"ARGH!"

Both Duke and Ashely turned towards the checkout girl, Melanie. She had stood up from her till, pulled her apron off and was in the process of throwing it in the floor.

"I QUIT!"

Both Duke and Ashely blinked rapidly, and Duke seemed to come to his senses. "What? You can't quit! Where's the two weeks notice?!"

"I don't care!" She yelled, reappearing from the store room, which Ashely guessed was where her coat had been. "I quit!" She repeated and then stormed out of the shop.

"Oh great!" Duke had materialized by Ashely's side. "Where am I going to find another employee at such short notice? Cat can't cope with all these customers on her own." He gestured towards the other checkout girl, who was beginning to get flustered with the amount of customers waiting to be served.

Ashely looked at him. "And why can't you do it?"

He blinked, and looked at her like she just suggested that he should eat a live toad. "Are you crazy?"

"Apparently so." She muttered, and then started pushing her way through the crowds. "Oi, you lot," she yelled. "If you all want to get served today you best let me through!"

"What the…" Duke pushed his way through the crowd. When he reached the tills, Ashely was, to his bewilderment, sitting in Melanie's seat, scanning and packing products, and serving customers like it was second nature.

"Well," Ashely said, a good three hours later, as Duke said goodbye to Cat, and shut the front doors of the shop, "that was…Fun."

"I don't call one of my employees walking out in the middle of one of the busiest times of the week 'fun.' I don't call going through the advertising, checking CVs and interviewing 'fun' either, because that's what I'm going to have to do now."

"Suppose not."

Duke sat in the chair cat had been sitting in earlier that day. "Why'd you do it?"

Ashely looked up from examining her nails. "Do what?" Duke gestured to the till. "Oh," she shrugged. "We're friends right? Or, at least a little more than acquaintances?"

Duke considered this. "We get on, don't we?"

"I like to think so."

"And, we enjoy each other's company?"

"I enjoy your's."

"And I quite enjoy yours. Even though, we seem to spend most of the time watching each other." Ashely laughed. "I suppose we can call each other friends, yeah."

"I like helping out my friends," she shrugged a little. "And Ra did you need the help."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh," Ashely stood up. "Did you want me to cash up?"

Duke raised an eyebrow, but nodded, and Ashely began cashing up her till. "You've worked in retail before?"

"Yeah," she sent a bag of cons up the tube. "I quit my job in the mall yesterday, because I was getting so fed up with the girls I have to work with."

"Why's that?"

She sighed, counted out a handful of coins, bagged them up and sent them up the tube. "It was all 'boys boys boys' and they hardly ever did any of the work. They also abused their breaks, which left me to do more work than I already did." She sent another bag up the tube.

"Where did you work?"

Ashely shook her head, bagging up yet more coins. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

Ashely stood up and stood in front of him. "What?"

"I need to get there." She pointed to Cat's till.

"I'm only moving if you tell me where you worked," he folded his arms stubbornly. Ashely smiled, shook her head slightly, bent down and whispered in his ear. She smirked smugly when she straightened up and saw a blush on his face.

"You asked," she said, giggling.

"Uh. Yeah." True to his word, he stood up and sat in the chair she'd just left. He swallowed. "Yeah I did."

Ashely took her seat and began cashing up Cat's till. "By the way," she said, glancing up at him, and grinning when she saw that he was still blushing, "I worked in Starbucks before that."

"Right." Duke said nothing more and just watched her cashing up.

"Okay, that's that done. I'm going to go home now." Duke swallowed and cleared his throat. She turned and looked at him. "What?"

"What are you up to tomorrow?"

"Nothing of importance, why?"

"Do you want to, hang out or something?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table.**

**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos:** Yah. Hi. I'd like to dedicate the whole story to Tie-dyed Trickster (and her various muses.) Just beacuse I can. Oh, and go read Kaiba Cat, which is in my favourites, it's an excellent story. (endofshamlessplug.)  
On another note, updates are going to be slower now, I had the previous five chapters, and this one, alreayd written before I posted the first on here. I'm currently struggling through chapter seven. It appears that my muses have gone on vacation :/

Actually, guys, I kinda need your help; all the information's in the journal entry: "Ladies and gentlemen, I require the use of your..." on my dA page (www.kenouni-renashin.devianart .com - just remove the space.) You can either email me (address on my dA front page and on my page here), pm me here, comment on there or any other way you can think of.  
Any and all help greatly appreciated.

**Chaos:** Story and Ashely Sketcher © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™  
_Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi._

**Chapter Six**

Ashely blinked. "Um…" She stammered thinking, and trying to buy herself some time. She swallowed slightly. "Um, sure, why not?"

"Cool. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know. Shall we just meet up in town and decide what to do then?"

"Alright. Where shall we meet, and what time?"

Ashely thought about this. "Erm. How about Clock Tower Square, about…Ten?"

Duke nodded. "Okay. That's cool."

"I'll see you then Duke."

"Okay."

Ashely opened the front door of the shop, waved goodbye to Duke and slipped out, shutting the door behind her. Duke locked the shop doors, and then retired to his home above the shop.

- - -

Ashely checked her watch; ten to ten. She had been sitting here, on the side of the fountain, for five minutes already. 'Why am I always early?' She thought, dipping her fingers in the water. 'Oh well, I suppose it's better to be early than late.'

Fifteen minutes later, Duke appeared and approached Ashely. "I'm so sorry."

She looked up and smiled. "Hey. You're not late. Not really. Five minutes doesn't really constitute as late."

He sat down next to her. "Thanks. So, what would you – Hey!" Ashely giggled and dipped her fingers back into the water. "Don't you dare-Oi!"

She giggled again, and squeaked as he flicked water back at her. "Don't! My make up!"

"Well, don't flick it at me; my eyeliner!" Ashely laughed. "What?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Sorry, it's just, I don't know many guys who wear make up."

Duke flicked water at her again, and she squealed. "It's not i full /i make up, it's only eyeliner."

"Aww, I know," she cooed, brushing water off his nose, and then wiping the water off her own face. "It suits you though. I couldn't imagine you without it."

Duke grinned. "So, what do you want to do?"

Ashely thought about this. "We could go to the arcade, play some games against each other?"

"We could. I'm quite competitive though."

"Yes, well, so am I." Ashely smiled.

"Or," Duke paused, thinking. "We could go bowling, if you'd prefer."

"I didn't think of that. Hey, how about we just go for a wander until we decide what to do?"

"Sure." Duke stood up ad offered her his hand, which she took.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

- - -

They'd been walking around for about half an hour, and had wandered into Domino Park, where they'd sat on a bench. There were several pairs of young children scattered around, dueling each other. Ashely and Duke sat watching them for awhile, until the pair closest to them had finished.

"Are you still adamant on just collecting the figures for Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"Yeah, kinda. I don't have the money to buy loads though, and I especially don't have the money to branch into it properly, like I did with Duel monsters, because I just quit my job."

"Yeah, you told me...Yesterday."

"Oh yeah."

"Y'know, you did very well handling all those customers yesterday."

"Thank you."

"I, uh…"

Ashely looked at Duke. "What is it?"

"I don't suppose you want to come and work in my shop do you? I mean, I don't think it would pay as much as, uh," he blushed and swallowed. "Previous job but-"

Ashely smiled. "I'd like that."

"You would?"

"Yup. It's the sort of thing I'd enjoy doing; working in a shop that sells things I'm interested in."

He smiled, looked up and ahead, and then frowned slightly.

"What's up?"

"What's he doing here on his own?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table.**

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos:**__ Heya all. Chapter seven's here! I think the last four lines or so are kinda lame, but I was tired and wanted to wrap it up. Bonus points if you get the reference though!_

_**Chaos:**__ Story and Ashely Sketcher © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi._

**Chapter Chapter Seven**.

"Hey, Mokuba!"

The boy turned around. "Hey Duke."

"What are you doing here alone?"

"I do go out without my brother sometimes."

"Duke...What's with the…" Ashley appeared at Duke's side, and looked at Mokuba. "Hey. Aren't you a little young to be out by yourself?" Mokuba scowled slightly.

"Heh. Ashely, this is Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba, this is Ashely."

"Hey." Mokuba stuck out his hand.

"Aww." Ashely shook it. "Kaiba, as in, KaibaCorp Kaiba?"

Mokuba nodded slightly. "Although, the company belongs to my brother."

"You just get the benefits, right?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"Anyway," Duke intervened. "Why are you out alone? Not that I'm saying that you've no right to be-"

"I think," Ashely interrupted. "What Duke means, is, he normally sees you with your brother," she glanced at Duke for confirmation. He nodded and she continued. "So seeing you alone is a bit odd."

"That's what I meant."

"Oh, right. Well, I was staying with Seto at work today, and he's working through lunch. I came out to get some."

At this, Ashely checked her watch. "Ra, it's half twelve."

Mokuba blinked. "Ra?"

"Oh, habit." Ashely smiled. "When you've been brought up in Egypt most of your life, you pick up things."

"I see."

"Have you had lunch Mokuba?" Duke asked.

"Yeah I have. I was just going for a walk before heading back to KaibaCorp."

"Okay. Would you like us to walk you back to KaibaCorp?"

"If it's not a bother; I'd quite like the company."

So, they walked Mokuba back to Kaiba Corporation.

"Wow," Ashely said, as the approached the skyscraper. "It's huge."

"Very much like Kaiba's ego." Duke added.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Mokuba."

"Well, thanks-"

"Mokuba!" The three turned in the direction of the voice.

"Seto…"

"Where have you been?" The CEO folded his arms and looked down at his little brother.

Mokuba swallowed, and then stood up straighter. "I did tell you. I went out to get some lunch, and then went for a short walk, I met these two in Domino Park," he gestured towards Duke and Ashely, "and they walked me back here."

It was at this point, Kaiba glanced over to where Duke and Ashely were standing. "I see. Well, come back inside now." He turned on his heel and walked back inside the building.

Mokuba turned to Duke and Ashely. "Thank you for walking me back."

"It was no problem." Ashely replied.

"It was nice to meet you Ashely. I'll see you guys around sometime."

"Bye." They chorused, and watched him follow his brother through the glass doors.

"Well!" Ashely exclaimed.

"What?"

"He's so arrogant."

"Who? Kaiba?" She nodded. "Oh, I know. You should see the way he acts towards Yugi and Joey."

"I'd really rather not thanks." Duke laughed. "What shall we do?"

"We could go and get something to eat, I'm quite hungry now."

"Good plan." Ashely pulled her purse out of her pocket, opened it and checked the contents. "Hmmm."

"What's up?"

"Where's the cheapest place to eat?" Ashely asked, zipping up her purse and putting back inside her pocket.

"Probably Burger World."

"That'll do," Ashely smiled. "Lead the way!"

"What do you want?" Duke asked, sitting in a booth across from Ashely.

"Whatever I can afford," she replied, picking up the menu from the edge of the table and to reading it. After a couple of minutes, she glanced up to find Duke watching her. "What?"

"You're concentrating so hard on that menu; it's like you've been told to memorize it."

Ashely blinked a couple of times; and then rubbed her left eye. "Yeah, I do that sometimes. My eyes hurt and I need my glasses."

Duke blinked. "Glasses?"

"Yeah, I need them for small print. Or clashing colours." She gestured to the menu. "They're only thin ones, and I don't need them that much."

Duke grinned. "So," he leant back in his seat. "What're you having?"

Ashely frowned. "I hate my budget."

"I'll pay if you want." She looked at him over the menu, and raised an eyebrow in question. "It gives us an excuse to go out again at some point; so you can shout me lunch."

"I see. How sneaky of you. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

She smiled softly. "Thank you."

"What're you having?"

"Ra, anything. As long as I can have a chocolate milkshake."

"Cheeseburger?"

"That'll do. I'm so hungry I could eat Niwatori drumsticks right now."

Duke raised his eyebrow at her strange comment and wandered off to the counter. When he came back, he placed a tray on the table.

"Dig in," he said, picking up his burger, removing the top of the bun, and putting ketchup on it. Ashely snickered when he looked up from reassembling his burger. "What?"

She sniggered. "You have ketchup on your face."

"Grr. Stupid ketchup bottles. Where is it?"

"It's right…" Ashely leant across the table, and wiped it off his left cheek. "There."

"Heh." Duke swallowed and felt his face heat up a little. "Thanks." Ashely sat back, picked up her milkshake and sucked the straw. Duke stared.

She blinked. "What?"

He swallowed. "Guh."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos:**__ Hiya everyone. I think this is longer than usual, so I guess it's kinda an apology for not updating it in awhile and for updating "The Advantages Of Internet Chatrooms" twice before updating this. _

_(Face+Palm) + (Head+Desk) Me._

_**Magician Of Black Chaos:**__ Story and Ashely Sketcher © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi._

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **__Ah yes. As all the previous chapters have been, this is dedicated to Tie-Dyed Trickster and her various muses._

**A Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table.**

**Chapter 8.**

Ashely laughed, and shook her head. After putting her milkshake down, she picked up her burger, unwrapped it and took a bite. She chewed it and swallowed. "Good stuff."

Duke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's good stuff," she repeated, before taking another bite.

"If you say so. I know places that do better."

"For at least," Ashely swallowed again, "three times the price." She finished, and took another bite of her cheeseburger.

Duke nodded, and they ate in silence for a while.

"So," Ashely piped up, lifting the plastic lid off her cup and peering inside. "Which is better?"

Duke snapped out of the thoughtful trance he had been in. "Hmn?"

"Duel Monsters, or Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

He blinked. "What about them?"

"Which is better?" Duke gave her a quizzical look. "I'm just making conversation," she said, shrugging slightly, and then brushing hair off her face.

"Oh. Well, I guess it depends on the person really."

Ashely stirred her milkshake and frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Duke flipped the plastic lid off his own drink and examined the contents. "I mean, it depends on the person you're asking the question to."

Ashely leant her chin on her palm. "Explain," she smiled cheekily. "With examples."

"Right." Duke leant back in his seat, sipping his drink. He put his cup down and scratched behind his left ear, causing his earring to swing around madly.

Ashely giggled.

"What?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter." Duke raised an eyebrow and Ashely avoided his gaze. "Aww, well, seeing your earring swing around like that just made me laugh, that's all. It's stupid." She cleared her throat. "You were saying?"

"Oh right. Well, it depends on quite a few things."

Ashely thought about this. "Like…Whether or not the person had played one or both games before?"

"Yeah. I guess in a way it also depends on what sort of games they prefer and their personality."

"I get the 'type of games' bit; Duel Monsters is a card game, Dungeon Dice Monsters is a board game-"

"They're not just that," Duke added. "Duel Monsters is…I guess it's more of a 'think on your feet' game."

Ashely raised her eyebrows. "You think that?"

"Don't you?"

"No, not really. Building a deck doesn't require you to think on your feet," she paused. "Although, I guess dueling does requite a lot of thinking on your feet," she giggled a bit. "Maybe literally as well as metaphorically."

"See? Told you so."

Ashely stuck her tongue out at him. "What about Dungeon Dice Monsters? Isn't that the same?"

It was Duke's turn to lean on his palm. "Explain."

"Well, you have to think about your dice like you think about your deck. Then, you have to think about what you're going to do with whatever it is you roll, like you think about what you're going to do with whatever you've drawn."

"Well, yes I suppose so. I never thought of it like that."

"Aha! I win!" Ashely grinned. "I'd do a victory dance if I could be bothered."

"You do not win," Duke flicked a chip at her, making her squeak.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Duke flicked another chip at her and she squeaked again. "But anyway, I suppose Dungeon Dice Monsters is more of a chance game." He raised his eyes to look at her. "In a way."

Ashely flicked the chip back at him. "Okay, so what did you mean when you said it depends on a person's personality?"

"I guess I meant personal tastes. Some people prefer board games to card games," he paused for a second or two and then continued. "Regardless of the content of the games."

"What did you mean when you said that it depends on a person's personality?"

"When what depends?"

"What type of game they prefer."

"Oh right. Well, let's think outside the Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters box here," Ashely raised an eyebrow. "Metaphorical box."

She rubbed her eyes. "I know that."

"Well, let's take…Video games and board games. What do you think I mean?"

"Board games are, more often than not, multiplayer games."

"That's right."

"And, more often than not," Ashely continued. "Most video games are single player games."

"Even though some have multiplayer options."

"Will you stop interrupting me?"

"Sorry."

"So, if a person is more of a…" She paused. "Loner, then they're going to prefer video games."

Duke nodded. "See? You knew what I was on about, why did you ask?"

Ashely frowned. "I'm not sure."

"Lack of confidence in your own ability."

"If you say so. You said it depends on the person you're asking the question to. What would you say?"

"What was the question again?"

Ashely rolled her blue eyes. "We were discussing which was better: Duel monsters or Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Well, I'd say Dungeon Dice Monsters-"

"Biased!" Ashely interrupted.

"Yeah, maybe. What would you say?"

"Duel Monsters, obviously."

"Well, then, you're biased."

"How?!"

"Well, how am I biased?"

"Because you created the game!" Ashely stuck her straw back into her milkshake. "So, why am I biased towards Duel Monsters?"

"Because you've never played Dungeon Dice Monsters properly." Duke screwed up the wrapper from his burger and put it in the container from his fries. "And," he continued, forcing the container from his fires into his drink cup, "you've been playing Duel Monsters all your life."

Ashely watched what he was doing with some interest, and giggled slightly as he put the lid on his drink cup, with all the other rubbish inside. "Yeah, I suppose, but if it wasn't for Duel monsters, you wouldn't have Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"How'd you figure that? And, what's so funny?"

"Well, you needed the monsters from the cards for your game. And, I'm laughing 'cause I do that," she pointed to his cup. "I do that too."

"Ah. I suppose you're right." He blinked as Ashely proceeded to put her rubbish in her cup, but somehow she seemed to do it with less effort than he did. "You do, do you?"

"I do," she answered, putting her cup next to his. "Something I've done for many years. Now, what shall we do next?"

Duke glanced at the clock in the diner. "Ah, I don't know."

"Do you have another tutorial/lesson thing today?"

"Erm. Quite possibly. I think it's a slightly advanced tutorial today."

"What time is it?"

"The class, or now?"

"Both. I can't be asked to turn around."

"It's half one now, my lesson's at half two. It takes about ten to fifteen minutes to get back to my shop from here."

"We could go for another walk, or to the arcade?"

"Another walk sounds good to me."

- - -

"And that's kinda it. Many, many hours were spent fine tuning it and tweaking it until became what it is today."

"Ahh, I see." Ashely blinked. "Ha."

"What?"

"I don't live too far from here. The fact that we ended up walking here amused me momentarily."

"Oh. You must have a nice view, living by the sea and all."

"Yeah I do actually," she checked her watch and sighed. "I suppose I ought to go home and do my chores that I neglected this morning."

"I'll walk you home if you like."

"Nah, it's okay. I can manage."

"Nope, I'm going to walk you."

"I don't have much choice in the matter, do I?"

"None at all."

- - -

"Well, here it is."

Duke looked up at the house they were standing in front of. "Nice."

"Thanks," Ashely pulled her keys out of her pocket and cleared her throat. "Well, erm, thanks for the walk, talk and lunch."

"That's okay." Duke looked up at the house again, as if contemplating something.

Ashley put the key in the lock and turned it. "What's up?"

"I don't suppose you want to try learning Dungeon Dice Monsters, do you?"

"I'd love to, but -"

"No buts. I'll teach you if you like."

Ashely blinked. "You would?"

"Yup. I'll even give you one on one lessons. It might be easier for you that way."

"I'd- I'd like that."

"Okay. Well, we'll discuss it after work sometime next week, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll see you next week then."

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks again Duke."

"You're welcome, bye."

"Bye." Ashely shielded her eyes against the sun and watched Duke turn and walk quite quickly up the road, his ponytail swaying slightly with his every step.

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **__Y'know that thing they did with their rubbish? I do that too XD Most of the time. Does anyone else?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Black Chaos:**__ Oh my Ra, I'm so sorry for the long wait for an update guys!_

_Chaos: She's had Writer's Block._

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Black Chaos: **__Yeah I have. And I was bitten by the lazy bug. Anyhoo. Here ya go!_

_**Chaos:**__ Story and Ashely Sketcher © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™  
Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi._

**A Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table**

**Chapter Nine.**

It was 5:45pm Wednesday evening, and Ashely has just closed the shop doors.

"Hey, Ashely?"

Ashely stood up from picking up some stock that had been knocked on the floor. "Yeah Cat?"

"Can you swap shifts with me on Monday?"

"What shift do you have?"

"The morning shift."

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Cat smiled. "Thank you! I have the doctor's you see."

"It's fine."

Cat picked up her jacket from the backroom. "Will you tell Duke for me?"

"Sure!" Ashely saw Cat quickly picking up some more of the knocked down stock. "Have you cashed up yet?"

"Not yet."

"Go home, I'll do it."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!" Cat gave Ashely a quick hug and left the shop.

Ashely shook her head slightly, and went and sat behind her till. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, so she forgot how fast the till drawer shot out. She was rudely reminded of this when it hit her in the stomach. "Oof!"

"You alright?"

Ashely rubbed her stomach slightly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Where's Cat?"

"I told her to go home, and that I'd cash up." Duke sighed. "Oh, and we've swapped our shifts, on Monday that is."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"'Cause she has a doctor's appointment and I said I'd swap shifts with her."

"Right."

While Ashely started cashing up, Duke wandered around his shop, checking the displays and stock. He then he sat in Cat's chair and watched the blonde.

Glancing up momentarily, Ashely caught Duke watching her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you," she closed her till and moved over in front of Duke. "Move please."

Duke smiled, somewhat slyly Ashely observed, and moved, brushing up against her as he went to sit in her chair. "So," he said, leaning with his elbows either side of the scanner. "How've you been?"

Ashely didn't look up from counting coins. "Hm?"

"I said, how've you been? We haven't had much time to talk recently."

After bagging up some more coins, Ashely rubbed her eyes a little and looked at the money she still had to sort. "I know, you've been busy with tutorials and stuff."

"And business meetings," Duke muttered.

"And those."

"And interviews."

Ashely stopped mid-count. "What?"

Duke shook his head slightly. "I need another couple of workers. Don't worry, no-one's being replaced. Speaking of which; new girl's starting on Saturday."

"Oh, okay, good."

"Speaking of tutorials…"

"Mmm?" Ashely was only half listening and half concentrating.

"We haven't spoken about your Dungeon Dice ones, have we?"

Ashely double checked the last bag of coins she'd been counting, sent them up the tube and turned to face Duke. "No, we haven't. I understand that running a business is hard work and time consuming though."

"Yeah it is," Duke watched Ashely for awhile. "Why do you do this?"

She looked up. "What?"

He gestured to Cat's till. "This is overtime, y'know. And it's not even paid overtime." Ashely shrugged. "I thought you needed the money?"

"Oh, I kinda do, but I'm getting by better now I'm working here."

"Oh, okay. I'd rather you let me know if you're doing this though, so I can make sure you get the extra money."

"I will in future."

Duke sat and watched her cashing up for awhile. "Are you working Saturday?"

"You're my boss; you should know who works when."

"Not without looking at the schedule, which I can't be bothered to get up and look at."

Ashely tutted. "No, I'm not working Saturday; Cat and Natasha are."

"Are you busy?"

"Now? A little."

Duke chuckled. "No, you fool, Saturday."

"Ohh." Ashely sent the last bag up the tube and closed Cat's till. "No not really."

"Want to have a tutorial then?"

Ashely blinked. "Um. Yeah, okay."

"Great. Now, do you want to come here, or do you want me to come to yours?"

Ashely ran a hand through her hair. "Erm. What's easier?"

"Either. At yours, I can teach you how the tabletop game is played. Then you can apply those rules to the arena. Whereas here, I'd teach you in the arena."

"Umm. The arenas make me nervous. Can you come to mine?"

"Sure."

Ashely disappeared out the back and reappeared wearing her jacket. "What time? You know where I live right?"

"Yeah I do. Even though we walked there accidentally, I know where it is." Ashely raised an eyebrow. "I recognise it okay?"

"Alright. So, what time?"

"11 ish?"

"Sure."

Duke smiled. "I look forward to it."

"Yeah, me too. I'm going to go home now, seeya boss."

"Alright. Seeya."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos:**__ Yah. Hi. I'd like to remind people that this story is dedicated to Tie-dyed Trickster (and her various muses.) Also. Here's chapter ten! I'm working on 11 and the appearance of Duke's fanclub as you read this._

_**Chaos:**__ Story and Ashely Sketcher © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi._

**Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table.**

**Chapter Ten.**

_Beep beep!_

"Good morning Domino City! It's 8:00am and it's a beautiful Saturday morning, and because it's so bright and cheerful, I'm going to play a cheerful song for you. Here we have The Foundations, with 'Build Me Up Buttercup.' Enjoy!"

As the music started to play, Ashely groaned, turned over and glared at her radio alarm clock. She hated waking up to the radio, because it always played something cheerful, and she was not a cheerful morning person.

"Why do you let me down indeed," she grumbled, dragging herself out of bed and stretching. "Over at ten? What?" She frowned, pausing in the making of her bed. "Oh! Duke's coming over today!"

She had just stepped out of the shower, when the phone rang.

_Ring ring._

"Gah!"

_Ring ring._

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

_Ring ring._

"Argh!" Ashely stumbled over a shoe and landed on her sofa. With a whimper, she reached over and picked up the phone. "Sketcher residence, Ashely speaking."

"That's awfully formal for you, Shell."

Ashely beamed, despite the pain in her shin. "Ryou!"

Ryou smiled. "Hey, how're you?"

Ashely rubbed her shin. "Well, I've been better."

He frowned. "What's up?"

"I just tripped over," she frowned and looked at the offending object. "One of my knee high boots, while I was on my way to answer the phone."

He coughed. "Knee high? Since when do you wear knee highs?"

"Since I got the legs for them."

"Whaaa?"

Ashely giggled. "Aw, don't worry. How're you?"

"A little bored. I thought," he paused, "you might know of something to do."

Ashely thought about this briefly and felt her face heat up slightly at one of the images in her mind. "Um. I don't really know. Have you tried going over to see Yugi and the others?" 

"Um, not really."

"Oh right. I forgot that you don't socialise with them that much." There was a rustling from the other side of the phone line. "Honey, what's that noise?"

"Just me getting comfy."

"On what?!"

"A beanbag."

"Ohhh."

"You're not busy, are you?"

"Um, not overly, no. Why?"

"I had the feeling I was interrupting something, and I was hoping for a nice chat."

"Sure, I'm never too busy for a chat." Ashely curled her legs up underneath her, and gently tugged the phone forwards a little. "But I don't have _that_ long."

"I was hoping that you'd say that; how long have you got?"

Ashely glanced at her clock; it was quarter to nine. "About an hour ish."

"Okay." He cleared his throat. "So, what've you been up to recently? Haven't seen or heard from you in awhile."

"Not a lot really," Ashely glanced up to see Chaos sitting in the corner shaking his head slowly. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he rolled his eyes at her. "Y'know, just hanging about."

"You haven't been hanging out with Duke Devlin have you?"

"Wha? Why'd you think that?"

"Well, um."

"And no telling fibs."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"But you'd maybe stretch the truth to prevent me getting hurt?"

"Well…Uh…Maybe."

"Well then. So, why do you think that?"

"Well, Téa was walking past Burger World the other day, and saw Duke in there, and she recognised you from the photos of us that she and the others saw-"

"Wait, they've been in your place?"

"Yes, a few times."

"I see. Sorry, carry on."

"Well, she saw you and Duke in Burger World, and then brought it up when we were round Yugi's."

"Well," Ashely coiled the phone cord around her fingers. "Yes, I have been hanging out with him recently."

"I think you ought to be careful, and maybe stay away from him." Ryou said his voice low.

Ashely frowned. "Why? He's been nothing but nice to me."

"I-"

"And anyway," Ashely interrupted. "I can't exactly stay away from him when I work for him, can I?"

"You what?"

Ryou heard her sigh loudly. "I work for him now."

"But why? What was wrong with your other job?"

"The girls I worked with always left me doing more work than I was scheduled to do."

"Oh."

"I didn't enjoy working there anyway. Working for Duke means I do something I enjoy."

"And what's that?"

"I get to work in a place that sells things I know a lot about; things that I enjoy using." Ryou coughed slightly. "Oh, you know what I mean."

"True."

"So, why should I stay away from him?"

Ryou rubbed his eyes slightly. "Well, he's a bit of a…"

"Bit of a what?"

"Erm, well, he likes his ladies." Ashely giggled. "What?"

"I'm not **involved** with him honey. I just work for him."

"Then what was with-"

"Burger World?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was in his shop, looking at the Dungeon Dice figures, and one of his checkout girls randomly quit."

"Uh-huh."

"It was quite busy, and Duke wasn't going to serve customers, so I jumped in."

"Rightttt."

"Afterwards, he asked if I wanted to hang out with him the next day, so I said yes. We went for a walk, and he shouted me lunch."

"Is that it?"

"Well, he said he shouted me lunch so we had an excuse to go out again."

"How sneaky of him."

"I know, that's what I said. Anyway," Ashely glanced at the clock, "we went for another walk, and he told me how he created Dungeon Dice Monsters, then he walked me home."

"Okay."

"Somewhere amongst that, he asked if I wanted to come and work for him, 'cause he thought I'd done very well ringing up the customers the day before."

"I see." Ryou sighed. "Be careful though, okay? Don't do anything stupid."

Ashely blinked repeatedly. "Like what?"

She heard a sigh from the other end of the line. "Like fall for him. You'll only end up getting hurt."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos:**__ This story is dedicated to Tie-dyed Trickster (and her various muses.)_

_Also. Major update today! Three chapters! This is to make up for lack of them recently, and because I'm back at college now, so the updating might slow down. I'll try not to let that happen now, 'cause I'm so excited about some of the future chapters I have written and I can't wait to share them with you!_

_**Chaos:**__ Story and Ashely Sketcher © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi._

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **__Enjoy!_

**Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

Ashely frowned somewhat. "Fall for him? Honey, I'm not going to do that."

"Uh-huh." Ryou sighed.

"Ryou, he wears more make up than I do."

"But he only wears…What? Eyeliner?"

"Something like that. But it's more visible than any make up I ever wear."

"Hmn."

"Also. I bet he spends more time in the bathroom in the mornings than I do. Why would I want to be with someone like that?"

"I don't know. You wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't, no."

"I see. Just be careful would you?"

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will," Ashely glanced at her clock; it was quarter past nine. "Honey, I think I have to go."

"Oh."

"Sorry honey. I'm kinda expecting someone in about half an hour and I still have to o my hair and make up."

"Who're you expecting?" Ashely could almost see Ryou frowning and narrowing his eyes slightly. "You're expecting Duke, aren't you?!"

"Um," Ashely swallowed slightly and flushed.

"You are!"

"Yeah. I am. He's teaching me how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Hmn."

"You don't approve of me even being friends with him, do you?"

Ryou sighed. "It's not that I don't approve Shell, it's just that…Well, he is a bit of a ladies' man."

"I'll be careful, don't worry. Listen, I really have to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay Shell, be careful."

"I will."

"Love you sugar."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye," Ashley hung up the phone.

Duke had stepped out of his shop, closing the door and leaving his workers to it that morning. He glanced at his watch; 9:20am. He was early, for once. Okay, so he wasn't quite there yet, but from Clock Tower Square it would only take ten minutes at the most to get to Ashely's house.

He sat on the side of the fountain and mentally went through what he needed to teach her today. "Just the basics," he thought. "Not necessarily how to play, but just the basics. Of course, if she wants a go, I have stuff for that," he adjusted the strap of his small rucksack.

Suddenly, a dark shadow fell over him, causing him to look up. Three boys were standing over him, wearing black t-shirts with the words "Dimension the Dice!" in bright green printed on them, next to a pile of dice.

Duke raised his eyebrow. "Hello? Can I help you?"

A brown haired boy, slightly smaller than the other two, wearing square rimmed glasses stepped forward. "Mr. Devlin, we're your fan club."

Duke raised both his eyebrows. "My fan club?"

A taller brunette with a pimple on his nose nodded. "Yes Mr. Devlin.

We're dedicated to your game."

"We've been playing it ever since the first day it was released," the blonde scratched his neck.

"That's great. Now, what can I do for you?"

The three boys looked at each other, and then produced three Dungeon Dice Monster cards (that came with the monsters) and three profile pages of Duke (taken from three copies of the same magazine.) "Can you sign these?" They chorused.

Duke blinked rapidly a few times, chuckled and smiled. "Sure thing. Does anyone have a pen?"

Ashely stood up from painting her toenails, and smoothed down her knee length denim skirt.

Chaos nodded. "Very pretty," he adjusted her blouse, doing up an extra button. Ashley glanced at him and unbuttoned it again. "Ashely," Chaos buttoned it up again. "Don't. You'll come across as a…" He trailed off.

"Slut?"

"Yes." He sighed, "I didn't want to say it and I know you don't like it."

Ashely looked at herself in the mirror. She unbuttoned that button, and looked at herself again. She blinked, and pushed the edges of her shirt open a bit more. She winced, and buttoned it up again.

"What was that about?"

She sighed, "I know that's how open my shirt would've gone if I had left it unbuttoned. It would've worked its way like that."

"I see," Ashely sighed again, and put a pink checker headband on. "Very cute."

She smiled. "Thank you," she slipped into some flat sandals and checked her make up. "You're right by the way; having that unbuttoned does come across as slutty."

"I told you so."

"I didn't realise how far apart the buttons were."

"I'm going to be watching the lesson by the way. I don't want you getting too close too soon."

"Chaos," Ashely replied, applying lip gloss. "I don't even fancy him."

Chaos snorted. "Oh sure."

"I don't!"

"Which is why you-" Chaos was interrupted by the doorbell.

Ashely squeaked. "He's here!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos:**__ This story is dedicated to Tie-dyed Trickster (and her various muses.)_

_Also. For this chapter, and from now on, what Chaos says is in italics. Whenever he talks, in any case, only Ashely can hear him. Finally, I used volume 9 of the English Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga for reference to the Dungeon Dice Monster rules._

_**Chaos:**__ Story and Ashely Sketcher © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi._

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **__Enjoy!_

**Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table.**

**Chapter Twelve.**

The door opened and Ashely stood there smiling. "Hey, you're early."

"I am?" Duke was surprised.

Ashely opened the door wider, inviting him in. "Yeah, it's quarter to ten."

He straightened up, after removing his shoes and he noticed Ashely sitting ion the stairs. "What?"

"Just waiting for you."

"_And watching you and day dreaming about you,"_ Chaos muttered.

Ashely rolled her eyes slightly. 'Chaos, shut up,' she thought.

"_Oh, we're communicating this way are we? Telepathically? He can't hear me you know."_

'I know, but I can't randomly talk to you out loud, he'll think I'm crazy.'

"_But you are."_

'Shush! Stop talking to me. I'm going to need to concentrate on my lesson.'

"_Fine! Just remember I'm here watching you and lover boy." _Chaos went and sat in the far corner of the living room.

Duke cleared his throat a little. "Where do you want to do it?"

Ashely blushed slightly and blinked. "Pardon?"

"Where do you want to have your lesson?"

"Oh. Um. I don't mind. Do you need a table or something.?"

"_I know exactly what you were thinking Ashely Sketcher. Get those thoughts __**out **__of your head."_

"It might be easier to be at a table yeah."

"Okay, we can use the coffee table in the living room, or we can sit at the dining table?"

"Let's sit in the lounge. It won't feel so uncomfortable that way."

"_You really should watch what you say boy, you're putting naughty images into my baby girl's head."_

Ashely rolled her eyes lightly as she led Duke to the lounge. "How are you anyway?" She asked, moving some magazines, a few books, a remote or two and a notebook and pen from her coffee table.

Duke sat down on the floor with his legs under the table, and opened his rucksack. "I'm fine thanks. I an into a fan club this morning though," Ashely frowned slightly, sitting down cross legged in front of him with her hands in her lap. "I know, I didn't even know I had one. Not a proper one."

"You have groups of fan girls."

"True, but these were boys."

"So you attract both sexes. You lucky thing."

_Ooohhh. I sense jealousy!"_

He coloured. "They're fans of the game, not of me," he pondered this. "Well, maybe fans of me for _creating _the game, but not me because of me."

"Uh huh."

Duke blushed again and ignored this comment. "They were wearing t-shirts and everything."

Ashely smiled. "So, what do I need to know about this game of yours?" She asked, leaning her chin on her hand. She blinked. "Oh! Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you, not now."

"Would you like something later?"

"Sure, if it's no trouble."

"Of course it's no trouble."

"_Not that you'd tell him even if it was."_

Ashely shifted a bit. "So, this game of yours. What are you teaching me today?"

Duke opened his rucksack, brought out a small box and put his rucksack back down beside him. "First thing's first; I'm going to teach you about the dice themselves."

Ashely blinked. "Excuse me a second," she said, standing up and disappearing out of the room. When she came back in and she sat down, she was carrying something.

Duke blinked. "What've you got there?"

Ashely held up a reporter's notebook and pink pen. "I'm going to take notes," she cleaned her glasses, and put them on the front of her shirt. "If you don't mind of course."

"Erm, sure. No problem."

"Okay, cool."

"_You're not going to sit and sketch him when you're supposed to be taking notes, are you? You do realise that he's the opposite side of the table, barely a metre away, __therefore__ he'll be able to see you easily."_

"Okay," Duke said, opening the small box he had taken out of his rucksack. Inside, he had a selection of dice, in six different colours. "As you may or may not know, these six are the only coloured dice in the game."

Ashely wrote down the colours. "No, I didn't know that. I'm assuming that the colours mean something?"

"Sure they do," he moved the black dice to the side. "We'll discuss that later."

"Is that a Rare Black?"

Duke smiled. "Yes it is. How did you know?"

"It has a red star. The star is the summon crest, right?"

"Correct, and correct. Now, as for the other dice," he picked up a white one. "The colours represent the type of monster you can summon if you dimension it."

"Ohhh. That's cool," Ashely commented, writing this down. "So, what means what?"

"Right. White dice hold Spellcasters, Dragons are in red dice, green-"

"Wait a sec, I can't write that fast."

"_Lies. You can write really fast; you're just writing slowly so you keep him here longer."_

"Sorry. You got those two?"

"Yep. Carry on."

"Right. Green contains Beast monsters, yellow release the Undead," Duke paused, letting Ashely scribble this down. She looked up and he continued. "And finally, blue dice hold Warriors."

"I'd probably use," she glanced at her notes. "I'd probably use white and green dice."

"Spellcasters and Dragons."

"Yeah."

"Also, each monster has different stats and abilities."

"Okay," she took note of this also.

Duke paused. "Did you want to learn about the black die now, or later after everything else?"

"Um, now please."

"Okay. Now there are Rare Blacks, and just black dice. You already know how to identify the Rare Blacks," Ashely nodded. "The black dice contain special abilities and magical powers," Ashely raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Magical powers?"

"Yes. When two are dimensioned, they form a black vortex, otherwise known as a warp crest which allows either player's monsters to warp between the two dice."

"Okay," Ashely scribbled this down too. "Do they summon monsters, or is it just the vortex?"

"They summon monsters too."

"Okay."

"By the way," Duke said, "There are over 500 different dice combinations each with different levels and abilities."

Both of Ashely's eyebrows raised. "Over 500?"

"Yes."

There was a grumbling noise. Both teens blushed.

"Sorry," they said in union, and then laughed.

"Hungry then?" Ashely asked beginning to stand up.

Duke checked the time; it was twenty to twelve. "Erm, yeah."

"Did you have breakfast this morning?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"I had a cup of coffee and a couple of biscuits."

"That's not a breakfast!" Ashely exclaimed.

"It is for me!" he protested.

She sighed. "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything."

"Alright, I'll just go check to see what I've got," she padded out of the lounge. A few minutes later she returned. "Does this count as me paying you back for you buying me lunch?"

"Nope," Duke grinned.

Ashely pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay then. I have soup, I think I have a few Pot Noodles, or I can make a sandwich?"

"Soup'll do please."

"What flavour?"

"Do you have any tomato?"

"I do."

"Can I have that please?"

"Sure. Would you like some bread and butter?"

Duke considered this. "No thank you. I'll just drink the soup," he paused. "Is that alright?"

"Sure, I'll do that too."

Ashely gave Duke a small smile and left to go into the kitchen. Chaos followed her.

"_You __**so**__ like him."_

'I do not,' Ashely thought, emptying some tomato soup into a soup mug and putting it into the microwave.

"_Yes you do! I see the way you look at him."_

'Well, maybe I do like him a little,' Ashely stopped the soup, gave it a stir, and put it back in the _microwave_.

"_A little? I think it's more than a little."_

Ashely sighed, and poured chicken soup into another soup mug and put that in the microwave when the other soup pinged. 'Maybe a lot,' she wrapped her hands around Duke's mug, warming them. 'But I haven't known him that long so it really doesn't matter.'

Chaos frowned. _"Me and you need to sit and have a talk when he's gone."_

The microwave pinged and Ashely put both mugs on a tray so she wouldn't burn her hands. 'Alright.'

Duke looked up as Ashely walked back in the room.

"Here you go," Ashely put his soup mug down on a coaster. "Be careful, it's hot."

"Thank you."

After putting her own mug down on another coaster, she sat down and then wrapped her hands around it. "You're welcome. If you want anything else, all you need to do is ask."

Duke nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos:**__ This story is dedicated to Tie-dyed Trickster (and her various muses.)_

_For this chapter, and from now on, what Chaos says is in italics. Whenever he talks, in any case, only Ashely can hear him. Finally, I used volume 9 of the English Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga for reference to the Dungeon Dice Monster rules._

_**Chaos:**__ Story and Ashely Sketcher © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi._

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **__Enjoy my lovelies._

**A Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table.**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

They both sat in silence sipping their soup, until Duke heard Ashely giggled.

"What?"

Ashely giggled again. "You have a soup moustache."

"Oh great," he muttered.

Ashely smiled. "Hang on,"

She left the room, and came back a short while later with a damp paper towel, which she offered to Duke. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

They continued to sip their soup in silence, and when they finished Ashely went to put the cups in the sink. She sat back down, glanced at Duke and giggled. He looked up at her, and she giggled again.

"What?"

She smiled, shook her head slightly, and leant over the table. She giggled again, quietly, and wiped the sop off Duke's face.

"Oh," Duke mumbled, blushing slightly.

Ashely sat back down, and picked up her pen again. "What's next?" She asked, gesturing to the dice on the table.

"Erm, what have we done again?" Ashely offered him her notepad, which he took. "Thanks."

Ashley put her chin in her hand and watched him read. She smiled.

"_Ashely, stop staring at him he'll catch you, and then he'll know that you fancy him."_

Ashely blinked and stopped staring, just as Duke looked up from her notes.

"Right," he said. "I think we'll just finish what I think is the basics and then we'll call it a day so you don't have an information overload," he looked up at her properly. "Is that okay?"

Ashely just nodded, unable to say anything.

"That's fine. So what's next?"

"What would you like to learn about now?"

"Crests please."

"Okay. Do you know how many there are?"

Ashely looked at the ceiling absentmindedly while she was thinking. "Um, seven?"

"Close. Six."

She bit her lip, "oh." Duke smiled fondly, and Ashely blushed a little. "I was counting the red summon crest as one."

"It's fine. Now," he said pulling a piece of paper out of his bag and placing on the table. "These are pictures of the six crests."

Ashely nodded and began to draw them on her notepad. Duke waited until she had drawn them all.

"Okay. Now this one, the star, you know as the summon crest, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I shouldn't have asked that really – you recognised the red summon crest on the Rare Blacks. Sorry," he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's okay. Please carry on."

"Okay. The arrow is a movement crest and the circle with the star in it, is a magic crest," he waited so she could label them. He nodded and continued. "The crossed swords is an attack crest, the shield is a defence crest and, finally, the circle with 'spikes' in it is a trap crest."

Ashely nodded. "Yep, I've got all that."

"Good girl. Remember the colours and the monsters?"

"I'll need to work on it."

"Alright. I'll tell you more about crests in general, and then we'll talk about summon crests. Okay?

"Sure."

"Okay. Do you know what you can do with your crests?"

"Um," she paused, thinking about it. "You can use them, or, I think you can store them."

"Correct," Ashely wrote this down. "However," Ashely looked up. "You cannot store summon crests. All the others, yes, summon crests, no."

Ashely nodded and took note of this.

"Okay. Summon crests."

"Yup," Ashely sat with her pen poised.

"The less summon crests there are on your die, the harder it is to summon a monster. However, if you do summon a monster, it will be powerful."

Ashely nodded. "The more summon crests," she said, putting it in her own words to check she had understood. "The more powerful the monster," Duke nodded. "But," she continued. "The harder it is to summon."

"Perfect."

Ashely beamed. "Okay, so how can you tell how difficult a monster is to summon?"

"The stronger the monster, the less summon crests there is on its dice."

"So the weaker the monster, the more summon crests it has on its dice?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, so how many?"

"Level 1 monsters have four summon crests on a dice."

Ashely wrote this down. "Does the number of summon crests decrease from that then?"

"Yes."

"So, level 2 monsters have three summon crests."

"Correct."

"Level 3 have two and level 4 monsters have one crest."

"Very good."

Ashely wrote this all down.

"Monster summoning," Duke stated.

"I don't know anything about that."

"Okay. First thing's first. In order to summon a monster, two out of the three dice you roll, must have the same summon crest on them."

"You can't summon a monster if you have two different crests? Such as, a level 3 summon crest, a level 2 summon crest and a level 1 summon crest."

"Precisely."

Ashely finished writing this down. "Okay. I get that."

"One last thing about summoning though."

"What?"

"If you roll a triple crest, the level of the summoned monster goes up by one."

"So, if I rolled three level two summon crests…Then my monster's level would go up to level two?"

"Yeah," he watched her chew on her pen lid a little as she skimmed over her notes. "Are you taking this in okay? Is it all making sense?"

She looked up. "Um, yeah I think it's all going in okay. It makes sense though," she eyes her notes. "Actually, it's not as difficult as I first thought it was. I don't know why I didn't understand it first time."

Duke smiled softly. "Things are always more difficult when you're trying to teach yourself."

Ashely gently brushed her hair behind her ear. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For taking your time to teach me this."

"Oh," he scratched his left cheek slightly. "It's okay, you're welcome."

They sat in a somewhat awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

"So, what else do you need to teach me?"

"Just the basics of how to play the game"

"Would you like a drink?

"Yes please."

"Coffee?"

"Please."

"How do you have it?"

"Black, two sugars please."

Ashely smiled and went to the kitchen.

"_Oh Shelly," _Chaos whispered, gently touching her shoulder as she waited for the kettle to boil. _"You're falling fast aren't you?"_

She shook her head, and stirred Duke's coffee.

"_Baby girl, you are."_

Ashely shook her head and took Duke his coffee. "Here you go."

Duke took it from her. "Thank you."

Ashely sat down and removed her pen from behind her ear, and watched as duke sipped his coffee. "Is it okay?"

"Brilliant, thanks."

"Oh good. I'm not a coffee drinker, so I don't really know how strong it is and the like."

Duke raised an eyebrow slightly. "If you don't drink coffee, why do you have it in the house?"

"Because I make coffee flavoured biscuits and cakes sometimes. Also, visitors almost always want coffee."

"Ahhh," he put his partially drunk coffee down on the coaster. "Okay, so the basics of playing Dungeon Dice Monsters."

Ashely picked up her pen again.

"Okay. First off, each player has a dice pool, which contains twelve dice," He paused and Ashely wrote this down. "The dice are shuffled each round, and then each player uses three dice per round."

"How are the dice shuffled if you're not playing in an arena?"

"You either shuffle them in a cup or a bag of some sort, and then pick out three random ones. The ones you don't dimension go back in the bag or cup."

"Ahhh."

"Have you got that down?"

"Almost," Ashely wrote a little faster. "Got it."

"Okay. Each player has a Dungeon Master, which keeps count of your Heart Points, of which you have three."

"Mmhmn."

"You don't have to dimension the dice right away - you can wait until you're next turn," he paused and waited for Ashely to write it down. "However, if you choose to summon a monster, the dice that holds the monster is used to create the dungeon path."

"And if you're playing it on a tabletop, you use a ready made path."

"Correct."

"How big is the dungeon path from one dice?"

"The dice can dimension to fit into a 3x4 grid."

"Okay."

"Right. You **must **set up your dungeon path pieces so that they link up," Ashely looked momentarily confused. "So they touch."

"Oh yeah. I feel stupid now."

"Nonsense. The main goal of the game is," he paused. "Do you know?"

"You have to decrease you opponent's life points."

"By doing what?" Duke leant on the palm of his hand and sipped his coffee.

Ashely thought about it. "By attacking them?"

"Correct. But what do you have to do in order to attack your opponent's Heart Points?"

"Oh! Extend your dungeon path." She paused, "or by using your opponent's path, but you have to get through their monsters first."

Duke nodded and smiled. "Very good." Duke sipped his coffee again, thinking. "You know, I think that's the basics. Of course there are combos and items and whatnot, but you don't need to know those yet."

"_That means he'll have to go home soon."_

'Chaos, shush. He won't really, will he?'


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **__Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, the words just __**would not come. **__But I got plenty of words for future chapters._

_  
__**Chaos: **__Yes. Maybe too many._

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos: **__Shush you. You can never have too many words.__**  
**__Just to remind you: this story is dedicated to Tie-dyed Trickster (and her various muses.)_

_For this chapter, and from now on, what Chaos says is in italics. Whenever he talks, in any case, only Ashely can hear him._

_**Chaos:**__ Story and Ashely Sketcher © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi.  
_

**A Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Ashely blinked. "That's all?"

"Yeah. Have you understood it all?"

Ashely looked at her notes. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Yeah I have," she stopped, and bit her bottom lip a little. "You put it so simply. I think the manual or something I was reading before was too complicated."

Duke frowned. "Was it in a starter box?"

Ashely shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I don't remember where I got it either."

"Have you still got it?"

"I might have." Ashely got up and checked the cupboard where she kept her deck. "Aha, here it is."

"Can I have a look?" She nodded and handed it over. Duke had a look at it. "It's all in foreign."

"It's Egyptian I think."

Duke looked up at her in surprise. "Has it really got that far?" Ashely nodded. "Wow," he whispered.

"I think I was failing to understand it, because I haven't actually translated something from Egyptian to English for awhile. I was probably translating some of it wrong too."

"I never thought it'd get that far," Duke whispered.

Ashely smiled. "Sure it's gone far. It's a good game," Duke eyed her. "Hey, just because I can't play doesn't mean I can't think it's good."

"**Why **do you think it's good then?" He asked, the manual still in his hands.

Ashely thought about this. "I'm not exactly sure. I think it's because it can appeal to all ages."

"I see."

"Also, people can play the game almost anywhere, 'cause you can use stadiums or tabletops. And, people don't even have to play it - they can just collect the figures."

"Like you do."

"Yeah. I'm sure plenty of others do that too."

Duke shook his head. "I still can't believe that it's got so far."

"Pshhh. Don't be so hard on yourself. It's a great game, and it's only going to get bigger."

Duke looked into her eyes, "you really think so?"

Ashely tried, and failed brilliantly, at holding his gaze for more than ten seconds. "Yes I do."

He smiled, "that's really sweet of you."

Ashely blinked and focused on her pen. "It's true though."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Lots of others do too."

Duke smiled and they sat in silence for a little while.

Duke cleared his throat. "Well," he stood up. "I think I best go."

"Oh, well, okay." Ashely stood up too and walked him to the door.

"_If you like him, do something about it __**now**__ girly.'"_

Ashely jumped; Chaos had been very quite for the last half an hour or so. She bit her lip and watched him put his shoes on.

"Duke," she began, causing him to look up. "I-" The phone rang and Ashely winced.

Duke blinked and raised an eyebrow.

She tried again. "I…" The phone continued ringing. She sighed, knowing that the right words were not going to come out. "I guess I better get that. Thank you so much for coming over to teach me today."

"You are very welcome," Duke replied, opening the door. "I'll see you Monday, yeah?"

Ashely nodded, smiled, and watched Duke walk down the path. She shut the door with a little more force that was needed, swore loudly, and after kicking the door, swore again.

The phone was still ringing.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dark Magician Girl of Black Chaos: **__Hey guys. New chapter. A bit of fluffy gooeyness, a bit of back story and a bit of plot moving-on-ness.  
I apologise if updates get slower, but I'm working on this and my little new fic-let series - Snippets. Yay for random plot bunnies. You can g read that if you like. (I'd appreciate it.)_

_**Chaos: **__Story and Ashely Sketcher © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi._

_**Dark Magician Girl of Black Chaos: **__Here ya are. Enjoy._

**Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table.**

**Chapter Fifteen.**

Ashely sighed deeply, sat on the sofa with a thud and picked up the phone. "Sketcher residence, Ashely speaking."

"Ashely, precious, how the Witty Phantom are you?"

"Maxy!" Ashely smiled. "Witty Phantom…? Oh that's right, he's called a devil in some circles. I'm alright thanks."

"Good good!"

"Yourself?"

"Oh, I'm _splendid _my lovely."

"Glad to hear," Ashely curled her legs under her on the sofa.

"Toonie, princess-"

Ashely raised her eyebrows. She wasn't used to hearing Pegasus using both of those nicknames together. "Yeeeees?"

"Have you heard about the little business party that's being hosted in a couple of weeks?"

Ashely's eyes darted to the, rather over the top, letter on her side table. "Yes, I received a letter about it this morning."

"Were you invited?"

Again, her eyes darted to the over the top invitation, which was by the phone. "Yes I was."

"Excellent!"

"I'm not going though," Ashely blurted out quickly.

Pegasus gasped. "You're _not going_?" He said, as if this was the end of the world, "but why ever not?"

Ashely shifted in her seat. "I don't like those business parties, everyone is sucking up to each other and I don't like it."

Pegasus cooed. "Aw my _dear_ you'll get used to it."

"I know," she muttered. "But I don't have to go so I'm not going."

"But _Princess-_"

"No buts," Ashely interrupted. "I'm not going," she sighed. "Besides, I don't have a date."

"You don't have to have a date."

"I don't want to turn up on my own."

"_But I bet I know who you'd __**like**__ to go with." _Chaos smirked. Ashely shot him a look across the room.

"You don't have to turn up alone, although it'd probably give a better impression if you did."

"Independent and all that?" Ashely asked, picking up the invitation and casting her eyes over it.

"Yes indeedy Toonie," Pegasus's tone softened. "If you really don't want to go, Princess, I'm not going to make you. However," he stated. "It would be better for you in the long run."

"_He's right Shell."_

Ashely sighed, "I know."

"Is there something wrong Toonie? You don't sound yourself."

Ashely shifted in her seat. Should she tell him that he'd just interrupted her when she was about to tell Duke that she had a thing for him? Hmm. He might jump to conclusions, he normally did. "No, I'm fine. Just tired that's all."

"I think someone's lying!"

Ashely spluttered. "What is with that sing song voice?" Pegasus laughed. "I'm serious!"

"Oh nothing my dear little Toonie."

Ashely hit her forehead against her palm. "Okay, sure. Well, I've got to go, I've got some chores to do."

She could almost hear the grin in his voice. "Okay Princess. Love to your mother. Don't work too hard and don't play too hard either. Take care!"

"And you, bye."

"Bye!" There was a click as Pegasus hung up his phone.

Ashely put the phone back in its cradle and picked up the letter and invitation again. She frowned at them. "I'm **not** going."

"_I think you should." _Chaos said, sitting next to her and pulling her against him.

She sighed, again, and leant against him. "I don't want to."

Chaos kissed her forehead. _"Why not?"_

"Well, like I said to Maxy, I really don't want to go alone."

"_Find someone to go with then."_

Ashely glared at him. "Like who?"

Chaos shrugged. _"I don't know. Go with Pegasus. Find some other businessman to go with,"_ he paused. _"Find someone who isn't a businessman to go with."_ He paused again, _"does it have to be a businessman?"_

Ashely reread her letter and invitation. "I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, many of the men will probably bring their wives, who probably won't be businesswomen."

"_Take Ryou then."_

Ashely thought about this. She could take Ryou, sure it was a possibility. But, there would probably be champagne, and they'd both drink a lot and…She shook her head and bit her bottom lip. No, she couldn't. She wouldn't.

"_Ashely?" _Chaos placed the hand that wasn't around her waist lightly against her face, making her jump. _"Are you okay?"_

"Huh?"

"_I said, are you okay? You kinda, spaced out there" _He frowned, _"at the mention of Ryou too. Is there something up with you two?"_

Ashely blinked and blushed slightly. "No, not at all. We're fine."

Chaos raised his eyebrows, and gently placed the back of his hand against her cheek. _"You're awfully hot for someone who's blushing so little. Then again, you did put foundation on this morning. Are you sure everything's okay with you two?"_

Ashely bit her lip again, and looked at his face. He had a concerned frown on it, which he turned into a small smile when he saw her looking at him. He then kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, brushing it back behind her ears.

No, she couldn't tell Chaos. No way, he'd flip. She was still the little girl she was when they first met, met properly. And by 'met properly' she meant, after she summoned him for the first time. She smiled at the memory.

"_What're you smiling at, hmn?" _Chaos asked, tickling her earlobe slightly, making her giggle.

"I'm just thinkin' about the first time we met," she smiled briefly and nestled closer to him. Blinking a bit, Chaos pulled her onto his lap and cuddled her tight. "Do you remember?" She asked, moving away from his chest and looking at his face.

It took a little while, but she finally saw his slightly cold, dark eyes warm up as he smiled softly. _"Yeah,"_ he mumbled. _"Yeah I remember."_

Ashely snuggled up to him. "Tell me how you remember it?"

Chaos leant back into the sofa cushions, pulling Ashely with him. _"Well,"_ he started, resting his chin against Ashely's head and stroking her hair with the hand that wasn't resting on her waist. _"I think you were eight years old. I had been dozing at the time, for some reason. I shouldn't have been really, I should've been watching over you. I normally sleep when you do y'see."_

"Mmm hmm."

"_I was sleeping, until I heard you say my name, and I mean, my full name."_

"The name on the card?" Ashely asked quietly.

"_Yeah, that's the one,"_ he paused as she nestled closer. _"You summoned me and duelled with me. I think you won that one."_

"Can't remember," Ashely mumbled.

"_Hmm. You know, if I can remember rightly, you've hardly ever had me sent to the graveyard."_

Ashely glanced upwards. "Of course not. I fight so Ra damn hard to prevent that from happening," she looked at her fingers, which were gripping Chaos' jumper.

"_Why?"_

"Because," she replied, her voice quiet. "I'm scared I'll lose you if I let you go to the graveyard."

Chaos blinked, lifted her chin so she was looking at him, and studied her eyes a bit. She blushed, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze and snuggled back against him as soon as she could. _"Honey, that's not going to happen, I'm your Guardian. You can't get rid of me so easily."_

"Well, I'm still scared that I'd lose you," she shrugged as best as she could. "I'd be so lost and lonely without you now." They stayed quiet for a few minutes, and then she added. "Even if I had Duke, it wouldn't be the same. No one knows me like you do."

Chaos held her tighter. He didn't know she felt that way. _"Would you like me to carry on?"_

"Yeah, sorry."

"_It's alright sweetheart. Now, where was I?"_ He paused. _"Ah. You summoned me, duelled with me and won. At some point after that, you were sitting in your room, looking at your cards, and for some reason I was able to appear next to you."_

Ashely smiled. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

Chaos chuckled. "_I know. You looked so scared, but, you didn't move a muscle,"_ he smiled. _"You were so sweet when you were little. What happened?"_

Ashely hit him playfully, but gently. "Hey!"

Nuzzling her to show her he was joking, he carried on. _"I soothed you and introduced myself. You were so wary of me for ages, but eventually, you warmed to me. And we've been inseparable ever since."_

He sat there for awhile, stroking her hair, until he heard this soft, little…Purring noise? Blinking, he glanced down at her and then smiled. She was fast asleep. He shook his head slightly and somehow managed to pick her up without waking her. He carried her to her bedroom, put her on the bed and covered her up with the throw. After kissing her forehead and lightly brushing her hair off her face, he went to read the paper.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chaos: **__Story and Ashely Sketcher © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™_

_Also, Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters is __**still**__ © Kazuki Takahashi._

_Dark Magician Girl of Chaos: Just reminding you that this is still dedicated to Tie-dyed Trickster (and her various muses). _

**A Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table.**

**Chapter Sixteen.**

_Monday morning, about 8:40am._

Ashely was sitting at her checkout with her head in her hands.

"You alright?" Cat asked, sitting at her own checkout.

"I'm alright, just," she paused. "Tired I guess."

Cat frowned. "Hard weekend?"

Ashely blinked. "I guess you could say that," she smiled weakly.

Cat smiled back, "well, we might not be too busy today. Mondays aren't normally that bad."

"Yeah, Saturdays are worse."

"That seems to be when all the kids get their pocket money or something."

"Good morning girls!"

"Morning Duke," they chorused.

Duke looked around the shop, checking everything. He nodded, and glanced at Ashely, who was still sitting with her head in her hands. He then glanced at Cat, who was filing her nails. He gave another glance, a worried one, to Ashely before speaking again. "Are we ready for the madness to begin?" He asked, standing by the shop doors.

Cat put her nail file in her pocket and nodded. Ashely sighed, put on a (fake) smile, and nodded.

"Alrighty then," Duke replied, opening the shop doors.

_Monday evening, about 6:00pm._

Cat had finished early and gone home about half an hour ago. How she had finished all her after-work jobs so quickly, Ashely didn't know. If she was honest, she didn't really care either. Ashely, though, had hardly touched her after-work jobs. She'd been sitting at her till since Cat had closed the doors, thinking, about anything and nothing, everything and anything.

She was so lost in thought; she didn't notice Duke appear on the shop floor. Nor did she notice him walk up behind her. And, she didn't hear him say her name. In fact, he had to poke her gently to get her attention.

"Hey, Ashely. Earth to Ashely."

Ashely blinked. "Wha? What?"

"You were kinda spaced out," Duke smiled kindly. "Are you okay?"

Blinking, Ashely nodded. "Yeah," she murmured. "Yeah I'm fine."

Duke sat at Cat's till, and opened it. "Wow, she completed all her jobs before leaving today." Ashely blinked again, sighed loudly and put her face in her hands. "What's wrong?" Duke asked, closing Cat's till.

"I haven't even _started_ any of my after-shift jobs yet."

Now it was Duke's turn to blink. "That's unlike you."

After giving her eyes a rub, Ashely stood up. "Yeah," she muttered, "I know."

Duke watched Ashely doing her share of stock checking, cleaning, and the various other tasks his employees had to do after their shifts with a worried frown on his face. She was **not** acting like herself. Ashely sat down at her till to do her cashing up, and Duke stood and watched her. Just as something to do, he put his hands in his back pockets, and frowned when he found a folded up sheet of paper there.

Ashely glanced up from her till to see him studying a sheet of paper with a look of…Confusion she thought, on his face. "Is there something wrong?"

Duke looked as if he had just come out of a trance. He blinked. "Er, no, not really," he held up the sheet of paper. "I forgot I put this in my pocket this morning."

Ashely went back to her counting. "Mind me asking what it is?"

"Sure," Duke sat at Cat's till. "It's the letter to an invitation I received, " he scanned the letter again. "It's for some…Corporate do or something," Ashely glanced up. "I don't really think I should go."

"It will be better for you in the long run of you do." Ashely replied, and then blinked at herself. 'Gee,' she thought, 'I wonder where I've heard that before?'

Duke considered this. "It says I can bring a guest, but it doesn't say if that guest has to be a business person or not."

"It doesn't," Ashely replied automatically, and then almost hit herself for it.

'Why is she so sure?' He wondered, blinking at her. "Are you busy Saturday?"

"It's nothing I can't put off, and I'm not scheduled to work Saturday," she replied, standing up, and headed to the backroom to fetch her coat. "Why?" She asked, appearing in the backroom's doorway, sliding her arm into the sleeve of her jacket.

Duke cleared his throat. "I was just wondering," he cleared it again.

Ashely raised an eyebrow. "Wondering what?"

Duke swallowed. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to this...Business thing?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos:**__ Standard disclaimers and dedications apply. Also - this is about 1,500 words long. EXTRA CHAPTER LOVE FOR MY READERS (grins)_

**Chapter Seventeen.**

_Saturday, the day of the corporate party._

Chaos waved his hand in front of Ashely's face. _"Ashely? Hellooo?"_

She blinked a few times, and shook her head. "I'm fine."

Chaos shook his head and sat next to her. _"No you're not. You're staring into space and phasing out. What's wrong?"_

"Nothing," she paused and hid behind her hair as Chaos gave her a look. "I feel a bit sick."

A couple of minutes later, a glass of water was put under her nose. _"Sip that," _her Guardian instructed, gently sweeping her hair behind her shoulders. _"Why do you feel sick? It's not like you haven't eaten today, because you have." _Ashely shrugged, and continued sipping her water. _"Hm."_

"What time is it?" She asked, placing the glass on the side table.

"_Erm,"_ Chaos glanced up to the video player. _"About ten to six."_

Ashely nodded, stared at her fingernails for a matter of seconds and then proceeded to fiddle with the silver bracelet around her right wrist. Suddenly, she stood up. "I'm going to brush my teeth again."

"_But you've done it about three times in the last half hour!" _Chaos called after her as she left the room. Sighing, he sat down and shook his head, waiting for her to return. When she did, she hovered in the doorway. _"What's wrong?"_

With a small smile, she shook her head. "Nothing," she replied, adjusting the straps of her shoes.

"_Are you going to be okay in those?" _Chaos asked, eying the shoes suspiciously.

"Sure," Ashely straightened up. "These are my favourites, almost like old faithfuls, except, they're not that old." She turned to look at herself in the mirror, and adjusted her hair slightly. She saw Chaos watching her in the glass. "What?"

"_Nothing," _he answered, hugging her from behind_. "I just don't think I've ever seen you looking so beautiful."_

Ashely raised an eyebrow. "Never?"

He shook his head. _"You didn't even look this pretty on prom night."_

"That was two or three years ago," Ashely stated, carefully adjusting the choker around her neck so that the silver ibis was central. "I've grown up more, and probably filled out a little more since then. I'm not sure this choker is right for the dress."

Chaos blinked. _"Sweets, it looks fine. Silver goes better with blue than gold does."_

"I know, but doesn't it look a little…Odd because it's so high up?"

"_Not at all. I think it looks very elegant."_

"Oh, okay then." She turned to look at her Guardian, and blinked as he carefully adjusted the earrings with the minimal drops in her ears. "What?"

"_Just making sure that they're hanging properly." _He nodded to himself and hugged her. Upon hearing the doorbell, he kissed her forehead, gave her a small smile and vanished _"Have fun honey."_

With a slight gulp, Ashely opened the front door and smiled warmly. "Hello Duke."

He automatically flashed her a smile. "Ready to - wow. You look beautiful," Ashely bit her bottom lip and blushed a little. "You should dress up more often."

Adjusting her shawl and grabbing her bag, she shut the front door and took Duke's offered arm. "Thank you. You know, you don't scrub up too badly yourself," she gasped slightly. "Duke, you got a limo?"

"I did," he replied, gesturing for her to get in first as the driver opened the door, and climbing in after her.

Duke offered Ashely his arm again after they'd got out of the limo. She took it, and walked quite close to him.

"Have you ever been to one of these before?" She asked, as they were shown to their seats.

"Well, not one as formal," Duke pulled out her seat for her, making her smile.

"I think the main idea is just for," Ashely used her fingers to make air quotes. "Schmoozing."

Duke nodded. "Have I told you how beautiful I think you look tonight?" He asked, slightly unsure of what to say.

Ashely suppressed a giggle. "You might've." Blushing a little, she gently stroked the back of his hand on the table. "Did I tell you how handsome you are?"

Feeling a lot of heat rise to his face, Duke stuttered. "Erm, I don't know."

Ashely giggled, smiled, and glanced at the main floor in the room, to see various couples dancing. She frowned slightly. "That's unusual," she mumbled.

"What's that?"

She shook her head and stood up "Nothing. Come and dance with me."

Duke blinked, confused. After they had danced, she'd hugged him, kissed his cheek, said something he hadn't heard, and disappeared. "Where'd she go?" Eventually, he spotted her talking to Maximillion Pegasus, so he went over and caught part of their conversation.

"That's really how-? Why, hello there Devlin boy."

"Hello Mr Pegasus," Duke replied, narrowing his eyes slightly at Ashely, who, didn't seem to notice. "How are you?"

Pegasus smiled. "I am _very_ well. Yourself, Devlin boy?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"So," Pegasus said, putting another glass of champagne in Ashely's hand, ignoring her protests. "Nonsense dear, this is a party." Ashely glared at him, and briefly touched Duke's arm before leaving to talk to one of the businessmen she knew. Pegasus turned back to Duke. "Ashely tells me you invited her to this party."

"I did."

Pegasus clapped his hands together. "Oh, how precious," Duke gave Pegasus a quizzical look, which he ignored. "So, how long have you known her?"

"A couple of weeks now, maybe a month or so."

"How _wonderful_ !" Pegasus exclaimed, not noticing Duke's quizzical look. "How do you know the _darling_ little thing?"

"Well," Duke said, sipping his champagne, and feeling it hit the back of his throat, "I met her when she spent a lot of time examining the Dungeon Dice Monster figures in my shop." Pegasus tilted his head to one side, resting his index finger on his cheek, listening. "One day, one of my employees quit during one of the busiest periods, and Ashely stepped right in and helped out." Pegasus nodded at this point. "What?"

"That is just like her," Pegasus explained, "always helping other out when she sees the opportunity. Carry on Devlin boy."

"Erm," Duke sipped his champagne again. He could get used tot this. "Well, I gave her a job that day, and she's been working for me ever since." He hesitated, and spoke again. "I've also started tutoring her in Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Oh, how _sweet_. Is she any good?"

"She picked up the rules very quickly, I'll give her that, but we haven't actually played yet, so I don't really know. How do you -"

"Ashely, dearest," Pegasus briefly kissed her cheek as she returned. "What are you doing with that scoundrel?"

"Leaving a lasting impression," she replied, standing next to Duke and holding his hand, something he hadn't anticipated, but went along with.

Pegasus put another glass in her hand. "Devlin boy tells me you're learning how to play his delightful little game?"

Ashely frowned at the glass he'd given her. "I shouldn't, it goes straight to my head when I go outside. Um, yeah, that's right. I'm not sure if I'm any good at it though."

Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "**You**? Not good at a game? Nonsense my dear." He noticed Ashely nestle against Duke as e let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist. After a brief silence, he changed the subject. "Oh look, people are dancing again, that's my cue to leave, funnily enough," he kissed Ashely's hand. "Goodbye my dear." He turned to Duke. "Now Devlin boy," he said, waggling his finger. "You make sure she gets home alright, and no funny business." He chuckled at Duke's spluttering as he tried to protest. "Goodbye Devlin boy."

Duke was still spluttering as Pegasus left. Ashely laughed quietly, and headed over to their table. Duke followed her, sat down next to her, instead of opposite and reached for her hand, which she gave him after moving her chair closer to him so she could lean against him.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Tired." She sat up slightly as the band began to play another song. "But there's always enough time and energy for the last dance," she said, standing up and offering Duke her hand. "Will you dance with me again?"

Duke nodded and they danced together to the slow music of the orchestra. Although, before he could blink, it was over.

"Well," Ashely said quietly, as they stood on her doorstep. "Thank you, for inviting me and looking after me and dancing with me."

Duke hesitated before pulling her into a hug, which, to his relief she returned. "Thank you for coming with me." She smiled, and blushed somewhat, before leaning up and kissing his cheek. Duke blinked a couple of times and kissed her cheek back, making her giggle. "Goodnight Ashely."

Standing in her open doorway, she smiled, the blush still lingering on her face. "Goodnight Duke."

Duke turned and walked half way down her path. Much to Ashely's confusion, he turned, walked back and placed a kiss on her lips, making her blush flare up. "Sleep well."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chaos: **DMGoC isn't here right now, she's off gallivanting with Ra knows who --;

So you have me instead.

Standard disclaimers and dedications apply!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Ashely shut her front door and leant against it, her index and middle fingers resting lightly on her lips. 'Did I just imagine that?' she thought, removing her fingers from her lips and looking at them, and not seeing any of her lipgloss, even though she knew that she'd applied it before they'd left. 'Or did it really happen?'

Chaos poked his head around the living room door. _"Oh, so it is you,"_ he said, approaching her. _"Are you okay? You look a little bemused."_

"I think Duke just kissed me."

Chaos blinked. Several times. _"Yes, he did,"_ Ashely looked up at him_. "I thought I saw car headlights, so I looked out of the window and saw him kiss you."_ Ashely's shoulders seemed to relax and she smiled. Chaos pulled her into a hug. _"Did you have a good time?"_

Snuggling into his jumper, she nodded. "Mmm. Yeah I did."

"_How much did you drink?"_

"Not a lot," she admitted. "I wouldn't have drunk at all, but Pegasus kept putting drinks into my hand."

Chaos tutted. _"Come on you, let's get you to bed."_ Ashely sighed a little, albeit happily sigh, and sat on the stairs. Chaos unfastened her shoes and put them away. When he glanced back at Ashely, she was looking at him with a small smile on her face and a warm, gentle look in her eyes. _"What?"_

"Nothing," she replied happily. "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." Chaos smiled, took her hand, pulled her up and lead her upstairs. "And," she continued, as he sat her on her bed, "I really do think," she paused and hiccupped, causing Chaos to laugh. She blushed a little, giggled and then lowered her voice. "I really think," her tone had changed from the slightly, dozy, happy tone she'd just been using, to the tone she sometimes had when she wasn't giggly from the bubbles in champagne. She paused, hiccupped again and continued. "I really think I'd be lost without you."

Chaos smiled and kissed her forehead_. "I'll be back in a minute."_ He shook his head slightly as he left the room. When he returned, he knelt in front of Ashely, gently tilted her chin up and began to remove her make up_. "Did you dance together?"_ he asked, wiping the cool facial wipe across her eyelids.

"Yeah, we did," she smiled sleepily. "Twice." Chaos smiled, and Ashely's lowered her voice, as if she were talking to herself. "I've danced with quite a few people," she mumbled, wiggling slightly as Chaos massaged her feet. "But, I've never felt the way I did when I danced with Duke tonight." Chaos raised an eyebrow in question. "Well," Ashely fiddled with her tights and took them off. "I've ever been treated so carefully either." She sighed dreamily and lightly touched her lips again. "He held me so close, but so gently, almost like he thought that I'd break if he held me too tight."

Chaos helped her to the bathroom, and waited outside the door as she changed. When she opened the door again, he helped her back into her room, and into bed. After tucking her in, he sat next to her and stroked her hair. _"You really like him, don't you?"_

"Mmmmm." she yawned. "I might go see Maxy tomorrow."

"_I think he'd like that. You haven't visited him in awhile."_ She opened her mouth to say something else, but yawned instead_. "Now,"_ Chaos murmured as he tucked her duvet around her a little more. _"No more talk. Snuggle down and go to sleep."_ She snuggled down, and then purred slightly as Chaos kissed her cheek. _"Sleep well honey,"_ he whispered before turning to leave. He had got to the door before he heard her speak.

"Chaos?"

He turned, glanced at her and then sat down beside her again_. "Yes?"_ She tugged at him, making him slip a little. _"Oh,"_ he said, getting it. _"You want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"_ She nodded, and he lay down beside her.

After snuggling up to him, and then doing it more so as he put his arms around her, she spoke again. "Chaos?"

"_Mmm?"_

She stifled a yawn. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

He nuzzled into her hair, pulled her a little closer and nodded. _"Probably, but I love you too."_ She smiled, and soon fell into a quiet, content sleep.

"Let's see…I think white roses." Pegasus tilted his head. "Croquet! What do you think?"

"Why not red Sir?"

"No no no! Red is too dark for her skin tone. She's a very delicate little thing." Pegasus studied the lists he was making. "White and pink roses." He stated, nodding to himself, and continued shuffling through sheets of paper. "Croquet, what else does one need for a wedding?"

"Erm, cake, dress, food, guest list, seating plans, venue, music-"

"Thank'll do, thank you," Pegasus had quickly written most of these down. "Now, venue." He pondered. "Maybe here, maybe somewhere with beautiful scenery…"

"Mr Pegasus, you have a visitor."

Pegasus blinked as Croquet put his phone away. "Send them in." Croquet left and a few minutes later, he felt two arms slid around his neck, hugging him from behind.

"Maxy, what are you doing?"

He glanced up. "Oh Ashely, hello dear," she smiled. "Nothing dear, just planning a wedding."

Both her eyebrows rose, and she looked over his shoulder and at the lists he was making. Her eyebrows nearly disappeared when she saw the two names on the draft of the invitations. "Oh my Ra! We've only known each other a month! We're not even going out!"

"So you haven't slept with him?"

"Most certainly not!"

"You haven't kissed him?"

"No!" She blushed a little. "Well, not properly." Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "Just a peck."

"Cheek or lips?"

She blushed a little more. "Both."

"Ahhh," he chuckled. "Bet you've _thought_ about kissing him properly though, haven't you?"

"No!"

"Somebody's telling porky pies!" He cooed.

Ashely blushed hotter. "I am not."

Pegasus just grinned. "Somebody's got a little crush on Devlin boy!"

"Will you stop using that sing song voice?!"

"Never, my dear little Toonie," Pegasus smiled. "That's like telling Devlin boy to stop wearing eye liner and to stop wearing that rather disturbing necklace."

"There's nothing wrong with he eye liner," Ashely said, matter of factly. "Although," she smiled, "I think that you're right about the necklace."

Pegasus chuckled and gestured for her to sit down, which she did. "Did you have fun last night?"

Smiling, she leant on the palm of her hand. "Mmm," she picked up the pencil Pegasus had been scribbling notes with and doodled. "Yes."

"Glad you turned up?"

Ashely continued doodling. "If he hadn't have asked me, I wouldn't have gone."

"I know," Pegasus eyed Ashely's doodles. Hearts, flowers, and dice He grinned. "So Princess," Ashely looked up at him. " What do you think of these wedding plans? It's definitely going to happen, I hear the bells."

Ashely picked up the cushion she was sitting on and hit him.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Dark Magician Girl of Chaos:**__ Wow guys, very long time no update! I am so so sorry! I lost my Muses, and then lost interest in the fandom. I think I can get a few more chapters out of the pre-written material I have on my memory stick and then, no matter where the story is, I may have to just end it. I can't write what I'm losing interest in. However, knowing me, my interest will flare up again as I get back into adding bits to the pre-written material, so I'll be able to come to a satisfactory conclusion._

_Thank you so much for your patience._

_**Magician of Black Chaos: **__Story © Dark Magician Girl Of Chaos/Kenouni Renashin™  
Yu-Gi-Oh! and all concepts, including Dungeon Dice Monsters © Kazuki Takahashi._

_**Dark Magician Girl of Chaos: **__Still dedidcated to __Tie-dyed Trickster (and her various muses)._

**A Dice In The Hand Is Worth More Than A Card On The Table**

**Chapter 19**

It was Wednesday evening, the weekend after the company party that Duke had taken Ashely to. The shop had been so busy that Ashely and Duke hadn't had a chance to talk to each other, to catch up, or to talk about that kiss. Unfortunately, for Ashely, some thing had been bothering Duke all weekend.

Ashely came out of the back room, carrying her jacket. Duke was standing with his back to her by one of the display cases. He seemed to be concentrating on the figures, like Ashely used to, but Ashely was aware that he was probably lost in thought.

"Duke, have you shut the front doors yet?"

No answer.

Ashely frowned slightly. "Duke," she repeated, a little louder.

Still nothing.

Ashely gently hit the base of her hand against her forehead, walked over to him and tapped his shoulder making him jump. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting…Really un-Duke-like."

Duke raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well," Ashely began, "you've been lost in thought quite a bit, and you don't seem to hear me first time when I talk to you; I have to repeat myself several times before I get a response." She sighed a little and rubbed her eyes. "There's probably other things too, but nothing springs to mind right now."

"I'm not acting that way."

"Yes you are!" Ashely frowned slightly, and gently brushed some of Duke's hair off his face. He flinched slightly and moved away from her. "See? You've been acting like this all week, ever since we went to that company party. There **has** to be something wrong."

"You know exactly what's wrong."

"Do you think I'd be asking if I did? Duke, what's wrong?" Ashely gently touched his shoulder, but he shrugged her off and folded his arms. "Is it something I've done?"

"Yes," he replied through gritted teeth.

Ashely blinked, completely confused. She didn't have a clue what she could've done. "What've I done?"

"Oh, let me see," Duke spat. "You're in cahoots with Pegasus!" He snarled slightly, glaring at her. "And he used to be my hero."

"What?!" Ashely simply couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was completely ridiculous. "I'm doing no such thing! That's ridiculous!"

"No it's not."

Ashely folded her arms, getting annoyed. "Why the hell do you think that?"

"You're just trying to get hold of my business!"

Ashely shook her head in disbelief and scratched her neck. "Oh, come _on_ Duke –"

"And," he interrupted, snarling. "You're trying to get hold of all the details of how I created Dungeon Dice Monsters so you can terminate my contract!"

"For your information," she spat "you **willingly** told me how Dungeon Dice Monsters was created." She sighed, and continued. "I don't remember most of it anyway. All I remember is that it took you forever and a day. And," she said, "that is all I told Pegasus."

Duke snorted.

"Why would I want to do those things?! I can't and don't even _play_ your game, not properly – why would I want to own something I'm no good at?"

"For the money! Why else?"

"Oh, for Ra's sake," she sighed. "Duke-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Duke," she begged. "Please listen to me."

He spun round and walked towards her. "Didn't you hear me? I'm not interested!"

"I'm not in 'cahoots' with Pegasus, I don't want to terminate your contract and I don't want your business!"

"LIES!" Duke roared. "All lies!"

"No they're not!"

"Liar!" He poked her in the chest with his index finger. She stepped backwards; he stepped forwards and poked her again.

"Duke, I'm not lying!" She snapped. Duke folded his arms and looked at her. She sighed, and lowered her voice. "I wouldn't lie to you," she shook her head sadly and sighed again, her eyes showing signs of disbelief. "But fine, if that-"

Duke pushed her against the cool glass of the Spellcaster figurine display case and kissed her, thus cutting her off mid sentence. Instinctively, she kissed him back, her arms snaking around his waist.

'What the hell…?' She thought, feeling her face heat up slightly when his fingers brushed against the skin of her arm as his right hand slipped from her face down to her hip. 'We were fighting just a minute ago.'

She pulled away from him as much as she could. He smiled slightly, and gently rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. Again, instinctively, she closed her eyes and did it back.

'Wait,' she thought. 'Ashely Sketcher what the hell are you doing?!' She pushed him off and moved away from the glass cases.

"What's wrong with you?"

She rubbed her temples, and sat down on one of the till's chairs. "I could ask you the exact same thing."

Duke stood in front of her, his arms either side of the gap in the counter, ensuring that Ashely couldn't get out. "Explain."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't box me in."

"Well, I'll move when you give me some answers."

"Fine. What do you want me to explain?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"As I said, I could as you the same question."

"As **I** said, explain."

"Well, one minute we were arguing, the next, we're all over each other. Or, specifically, you're all over me-"

"I didn't hear you complaining or protesting, or even trying to push me away."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

Ashely sighed deeply. "The point is, normal people don't do that."

Duke smiled slyly. "Define 'normal'."

Ashely's slight frown relaxed into a small smile; she closed her eyes, shook her head slowly, and with a small "huh" leant back in her chair. Duke moved, pulled the other chair out of the gap and sat in front of her. Taking her left hand from her knee and holding it in his hands, he began to stroke the back of it in small circles.

"You were defining 'normal' I believe," he said softly.

She rubbed her eyes gently with her right hand, and shook her head. "I can't." Duke smiled. "But," she continued, placing her right hand on top of Duke's hands, "most people don't act like we just did."

"Good thing we're not 'most people' then."


End file.
